


A Wolf in Schnee's Clothing

by Zygarde22



Series: Acceptance: Main and Side Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Budding Love, Family Drama, Multi, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Whitley Schnee, youngest person to inherit the Schnee Dust Company, has fallen in love, with a Wolf Faunus of all people. As he deals with this he tries to deal with the in's and outs of Atlas politics and social norms. As well as a father who is less than approving of his actions.  The story takes place five years after the main RWBY storyline, after Weiss and Whitley have reconciled to some degree.Part of my larger Acceptance Story, and will explain something for a later fic.





	1. The Prince and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the story I was talking about when I was working on Broken Destiny, I hope you guys enjoy and what not and read the other parts of the series.

Whitley Schnee was a great many things; the youngest person to inherit the Schnee Dust Company after forcing his father to step down from the position, he was one of the few Schnee main family that did not possess the family semblance (or any semblance at all,) and he was a bit of a recluse, preferring his older sister Weiss to handle the more public outings for their company. Tonight, he was not so lucky in having that luxury.

A gala was being held by the SDC to commemorate some new mining practices that would benefit both the company and the workers, it was a groundbreaking deal that was being celebrated. Suffice to say while he would have loved to send Weiss and Ruby in his stead, he was the one who had to personally attend as the one who helped broker the deal, plus those two would be busy dealing with a nest of Death Stalkers. It was also one of the few open to more of the public, mostly it was something between the SDC and it’s workers.

Adjusting his tie Whitley looked the ever-distinguished gentleman he touted himself to be. He had always prided himself on his ability to look distinguished especially to those who looked up to him as the head of the SDC. Finishing his grooming to what he liked Whitley stepped out of his room and made his way to the courtyard of the Schnee Manor where his personal limousine. The ride to the gala was a silent one, as Whitley went over his opening speech several times in his head, no greater dishonor could fall upon a Schnee then being ill prepared.

Arriving at the Gala in record time, the event was already in full swing with SDC board members and shareholders mingling alongside regular employees. Taking a glass of champagne from a nearby waiters tray Whitley made a beeline for the main staircase, and upon reaching it, waited for all eyes of the gala to fall to him. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself he began to speak.

“Esteemed guests of the Schnee Dust Company, today’s festivities are in celebration of a momentous occasion.”  Whitley said as he got slight cheers from the party guests that were in attendance, feeling the slight onset of nervousness Whitley took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and continued to speak. “For the first time since my grandfather Nicholas Schnee that we have come to a new era in the Schnee Dust Company.” Whitley stated as he turned to the many people before him

“A new era for both Human and Faunus in this company,” he said as he raised his glass “May the Schnee Dust Company continue and may this new era bring us greater prosperity.” He said as the guests at the gala cheered and congratulated him on the speech.  Descending the staircase, he adjusted his tie and sighed, he hated giving speeches.

“Nice speech, brother.” Whitley heard a familiar voice say as he made his way through the many guests at the gala. Turning to source he saw in one of her favorite ornate ballgown his second eldest sister, Weiss Schnee.

“Sister, what brings you here?” Whitley asked, genuinely curious, since he heard that Weiss would not be able to make the event due to a prior engagement. So to see her here was a rather interesting surprise, “I thought you and Ruby were busy with hunter business?” Whitley asked, Weiss nodded as she took a sip of some champagne she got from a passing waiters tray.

“We were, but plans changed, namely a sister-in-law and her blue haired boyfriend destroying an entire nest of Death Stalkers.” Weiss said thinking of how she learned that her job got canceled because of Yang and Neptune

“So, where is Ruby?” Whitley asked wondering where his sister-in-law was, Weiss then pointed to the food table where Ruby was talking to one of the faunus workers.

“I see, well I’ll leave you two to it, I have to pay the respectable company head and mingle with guests.” Whitley said as he downed the rest of his drink and walked into a random group of guests. One thing that Whitley excelled in was schmoozing his way into people’s good graces, earnest looking smile, a curt handshake, and a brief complement, and you could have a great many people eating out of the palm of your hands, it went a long ways in the world of business.

After mingling with a few other guests, he decided it was a good enough time to get some food. He went to the food area where several hors d'oeuvres and other small foods were laid out for the guests choosing. Looking over the foods, Whitley’s eyes wandered until he saw a person standing next to him. He looked up to the person and got a good idea who they were. The first thing that caught his eyes were her dark wolf ears, a wolf faunus. The next thing that caught his eyes were her eyes, deep green. She was wearing a simple purple floral dress, it made her look rather radiant in his humble opinion.

“Um…can I help you Mr. Schnee?” The wolf faunus asked making Whitley nearly jump out of his skin, and spill some of his drink on himself, “Sorry, sir I didn’t mean to spook you.” The woman said trying to apologize as she helped him wipe some of the champagne off his suit.

“No, no that’s fine,” Whitley said apologizing himself he then remembered he had no idea who this woman is, so best to introduce himself, well have her introduce herself since she apparently already knew who he was.

Um, I did not get your name miss…?” Whitley asked waiting for her to respond with her name. She quickly Caught on and replied with her name

“I’m Magnolia Crinière.” Magnolia replied as she shook Whitley’s hand, “And I must say it is an honor to meet you in person Mr. Schnee, I never thought I’d meet my own boss since I’m at such a low position in the company.” Magnolia said as she let go of Whitley’s hand and smiled awkwardly.

“And what is your position miss Crinière?” Whitley asked, curious as to what Magnolia did for his company, she seemed nervous to mention what she did, but got over it when Whitley gave her an inquisitive look.

“I’m just a secretary for one of the smaller regional offices, the only reason I’m even here is because my boss couldn’t make it.” Magnolia said rather defeated, Whitley noticed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Well, he truly is missing a grand gala, why don’t we talk more?” Whitley asked. Magnolia was hesitant at first, not sure if she should.

“You…sure Mr. Schnee, there are a lot more interesting people around here than just me.” Magnolia said downplaying herself, Whitley frowned at this and held her hand.

“Nonsense and call me Whitley,” Whitley said as he lead her to where the balcony outside of the ballroom. The shattered and broken moon shined brightly in the night sky. Leaning on the railing Whitley and Magnolia talked for hours on end until the Gala’s end.

“Well it’s been fun, I…should get home.” Magnolia said as she bid Whitley a goodbye leaving him to take a ride home, it was about two in the morning when he arrived, and he was a bit drunk, but happy for the most part, and couldn’t get the wolf faunus out of his mind. The next morning Whitley woke up, slightly hung over and a bit tired, despite getting sleep.  Yawning and stretching he got out of bed, went to his private shower, and changed to something not slightly smelling of expensive alcohol, in the kitchen was his sister Weiss and her wife Ruby who were eating breakfast.

“Morning brother-in-law!” Ruby said waving to Whitley as he took a seat and poured himself a glass of water.

“Good morning, Ruby, morning sister.” Whitley said as he turned to his sister greeting her as well, taking a sip of the water and downing two aspirins in the hopes of lessening his hangover.

“Morning brother,” Weiss said as she took a bite of her pancakes, she then brought up something that she saw at the gala the night before, “So, I saw you talking to a girl last night, who was she?” Weiss asked making Whitley pause for a moment, a bit unsure how to answer that question.

“None of your business sister.” Whitley said dodging the question entirely, this seemed to only increase Weiss’s interest in this mysteries faunus girl who her younger brother was talking to.

“Oh! Maybe she’s his girlfriend?” Ruby said excited about the prospect of meeting her brother-in-law’s girlfriend as she thought Whitley turned red at this thought, which seemed to increase Ruby’s enthusiasm even more.

“See, he’s turning red!” Ruby said much to Whitley’s embarrassment, Weiss seemed to find this funny as she tried to hold back a slight bit of laughter.

“Oh, my Whitley, and with a faunus too, I wonder what father would say if he knew?” Weiss said in a mocking tone at her brother, he sighed in defeat and let the two get their laughs out before correcting them.

“She is not my girlfriend, she is simply an employee of the company that I found…interesting.” Whitley said, he then realized what he said and tried to correct himself least he dig himself in a bigger grave than he already was.

“And I don’t mean that in any underhanded way.” Whitley said trying to convey that he was simply interested in her in a normal way.

“Alright, alright Whitley, just teasing, that’s all,” Weiss said shaking her head a bit, she then propped her head up on her hands, “Though I have to say, I wouldn’t figure you as the type to go after older women Whitley.” Weiss said making Whitley’s eyes go wide.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” He asked trying to not sound as embarrassed as he actually was.

“I had the pleasure of looking her up, Magnolia Crinière am I correct?” Weiss asked giving her brother a devious smile, he begrudgingly nodded, and she continued pulling up her scroll, “Magnolia Crinière, secretary of branch number eighty-nine of the SDC, age twenty-five, wolf faunus.” Weiss said as she listed off some of the things she looked up about the woman.

“And why do you know these things, sister?” Whitley asked wondering where his sister got all this info.

“I saw you two and I asked around and someone gave me a name, I’m not angry if that’s what you're wondering, I think you two would make a cute couple.” Weiss said, making Whitley blush again much to her amusement, Whitley rose from his seat and left the room choosing to not face the barrage of embarrassment. As he walked to his home office he saw the empty desk that would normally have a person attending it, his father’s old secretary who became his secretary retired a few weeks ago, leaving the position vacant. Then an idea flashed into his mind and he smiled. His sister was a rather sly woman when she wanted to be. After a few phone calls and lots of posturing. He had his new secretary, the next day arriving to the home office of the SDC was Magnolia Crinière.

“Good morning Miss Crinière, I’m glad you accepted my offer to become my personal secretary.” Whitley said as he led Magnolia through the office that he used, for most of his work. Magnolia had never been inside the main office of any of the Schnee’s, so it was a weird experience.

“Th-thank you Mr. Schnee, I’m surprised you’d pick me out of the other candidates for this job.” Magnolia said a bit overwhelmed at the promotion as it were, Whitley smiled at this and turned to her as they reached his office.

“Well I saw your files and I thought, you were the best candidate for the job, and like I said at the gala, call me Whitley.” Whitley said with a smile on his face as he turned back to his office door.

“Yes of course Mr.-I mean Whitley.” Magnolia said as Whitley smiled again and entered his office, giving her one last smile before he began his work. There was step one of his endeavor, now to begin step two.  


	2. The King and the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than I thought it would, I'm not entirely sure how I plan to develop this, I have a rough idea, but I tend to suck when I try to put things in motion, but whatever I hope this chapter is good, now if you excuse me I'm writing this a 12:00 AM and I have classes in the morning.

Whitley sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, for the nineteenth time that day. He hated meetings as much as he hated going to gala’s or party’s or anything that he had to deal with more than three to four people but, he had no choice it was a shareholders meeting and he had to abide, least he come off as less involved in the company than his father was (something that he would consider a grave, grave injustice to himself.) So, he was making himself look as presentable as possible for said shareholders. It was not a process he would recommend to anyone, not even his worst enemy.

It mostly consisted of him trying on tie after tie, combing his hair to near perfection, and making sure everything he wore was prim, proper and above all else Schnee like. Sitting opposite of him, on a chair some ways away from the mirror he was using to prepare was Magnolia, who he was asking her honest opinion of the way he dressed.

“What do you think, Magnolia?” Whitley asked as he turned to Magnolia, he was wearing a three-piece suit: white, with a crimson red tie that brought out the blues in his eyes. Magnolia was at first taken aback by her boss’s appearance, she had considered him handsome before, but seeing him dressed like this was…eye opening, to say the least. She was kind of transfixed enough that she didn’t stop gawking at him for a full thirty seconds before Whitley’s voice spoke again.

“I take it’s not to your liking?” Whitley asked, an eyebrow raised this pulled the wolf faunus out of her slight trance. Shaking her head, she spoke up.

“I think it makes you um…look dashing.” Magnolia said as she rose from her seat, she adjusted Whitley’s tie, the kind of way that a wife might do with her husband in olden days, it was something that wasn’t lost on the two of them, but they chose to ignore it. Feeling satisfied with his outfit Whitley and Magnolia walked out of his office and made the short walk to his private limo that was waiting for them outside the front of Schnee Manor. The shareholders meeting was taking place in the SDC’s main office, since it had a much larger meeting space than Whitley’s private office in the manor. Truth be told he never really liked setting foot in the main office, it was too and he wishes he could escape puns dealing with his family, cold for his liking.

The limo ride was a short one, only taking a few minutes, upon arriving Whitley sighed and looked at the tall, looming obelisk that was the main SDC office. It was as imposing as it seemed, inside were the hundreds of workers who made the place run, and he had to enter and talk to a group of stuffy old men who helped pay for the company to run and got a share of it.

“Are you ready, sir?” Magnolia asked (Whitley had asked her to refrain from calling him by his first name while they were in the main office, so as to not start any untoward rumors,) Whitley nodded and they opened the doors entering the office. After getting directions to the office that the meeting was being held, Whitley and Magnolia entered an elevator and rode it up to the tenth floor. Slicking his hair back a bit Whitley turned his head to Magnolia who gave him a small warm smile, the door opened with a ping and the two walked into the meeting hall, and turned to find where the Shareholders meeting was being held. They were early, the meeting not happening for another half hour but, Whitley liked to be punctual with his work. Looking at the slides of the relevant info he was giving to the shareholders and preparing for questions he might receive while giving the presentation. Straightening his tie, Whitley sighed and waited for the shareholders to flood into the small office meeting room and to get this whole thing over with once and for all.

One by one the men and scant few women who made up the SDC’s Shareholders entered the meeting room, once he was sure there were no late arrivals, Whitley began the meeting with a smile, one of the many fake ones he became very adept at creating.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, valued shareholders of the Schnee Dust Company,” Whitley started ash brought of a holographic projection of the first graph that he was going to be using for the meeting, “Today I will show you how our new mining practices will increase profits tenfold over the next couple of years.” He said as he went into the meeting at full force, it was interesting to watch Magnolia was surprised to see his entire demeanor change from a less melancholy one to one that seemed full of vigor; it was rather jarring to say the least. When the meeting was over and only a few shareholders were left in the office Whitley changed from this mindset to his regular one.

Glancing at his scroll Whitley sighed and prepared to return back to his regular office, while he did this Magnolia stepped out of the meeting room for a moment to check on something else, leaving Whitley with a few of the older shareholders. They were talking while drinking some of the complementary scotch that was out on the table, Whitley was ignoring them for his own sanity’s sake.

“I have to say Mr. Schnee you’ve certainly outdone your father,” One of the shareholders said complementing Whitley on the meeting, Whitley simply let out a grunt of appreciation a he finished packing, “Truly you’ve made great strides in replacing him, still I wish you kept some of his much more…personal policies.” The man said this did catch Whitley’s attention, stopping what he was doing he turned to the older man.

“And that means?” Whitley asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at the older man, this seemed to go unnoticed on the man as he explained himself.

“Well, I’m just saying your choice of assistant is rather odd, wouldn’t you say?” The older man asked making Whitley question even further what the hell he was on about, “I mean, surly a human would be much better than some faunus.” The older man said without a hint or shred of sarcasm in his voice, Whitley almost had a reaction, he was a bit surprised at how brazen the man was with his racism, most people even in the highest echelons of society tended to keep their contempt for the faunus at the most below surface level, though he must have figured that Whitley would have nothing to say about his comments; he was dead wrong.

“Well, my…good sir, I appreciate your comments,” Whitley said throwing on the same fake smile he had when he started the meeting, his face then evolved into a deathly scowl that sent shivers down the older man's spine “But, I would appreciate if you not insult my decisions …or my underlings.” Whitley said as he finished packing and promptly left the man behind. Magnolia was waiting outside of the door, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you okay Mr. Schnee?” Magnolia asked her boss he nodded and the two descended the building and returned to Whitley’s limo. At first Magnolia was unsure if she should speak up, but decided to against what she felt was her better judgment.

“Um…thank you Whiteley for standing up for me.” The wolf faunus said with a small smile on her face, Whitley nodded looking out the window of the limo and sighed.

“You know, I try to change many things my father had implemented in his time,” Whitley said as he watched the Atlassian streets pass them by he hated that that old codgers’ words got to him, “But, no amount of money can change some people’s minds, sad isn’t it?”  he asked Magnolia who shook her head.

“Whitley, I know you are annoyed at them, but know that they are wrong, and while you can’t change them you can at least make life better for those coming after you.” Magnolia said a warm smile slowly eking across her face, this seemed to be enough to cheer Whitley up to a degree.  Arriving back at the Schnee Manor Whitley gave Magnolia the rest of the day off, going to his office Whitley sat down and let out a tired sigh.

“How was the shareholders meeting?” He heard a voice say, he let out a surprised scream and fell out of his chair, peaking above his desk he saw his older sister Weiss leaning against a wall and reading a book.

“Why do you keep doing that!?” Whitley asked as he calmed himself, “And the meeting went well” Whitley responded to his sister’s question. He picked up his office chair and sat down giving his sister a dirty look.  

“Good, good so why is father bothering me about something you said at the meeting?” Weiss said with a great deal of annoyance seeping through her voice, Whitley was at first unsure if he heard his sister correctly.

“Father…bothering you?”  Whitley said wondering if his sister would correct him, when she didn’t his face dropped: immensely. Letting out a groan of annoyance Whitley let his head hit his desk with a rather hard thump.

“What is he on about this time?” Whitley asked in defeat as he accepted he was going to have to talk to Jacques and turn his okay day into a much worse one. 

“Something about a and this was his words ‘Some faunus bitch being more important than a shareholder,’ I imagine you can guess who he’s talking about.”  Weiss said this seemed to invigorate Whitley who was now angry as ever.

“Ugh, That old bastard!” Whitley yelled as he left the room leaving an amused Weiss, who continued to read her book. She knew that there was going to be a nuclear war occurring in a few minutes, but she was safe in her own fallout shelter, and while there would be fallout she had a feeling it would be in her brothers favor.

Whitley was not sure why he was going to confront his father over some comments he made about Magnolia, he had only known her for what amounted to a better half of a few weeks to maybe a month. But something about his father calling her a bitch, it struck a nerve in him far greater than that old man, it was the fact that his own father called her that. When he was sure he was out of earshot of Weiss he pulled out his scroll and called his father. A few seconds passed and the voice of his father came through

“It took you long enough to an-” Jacques was cut off by Whitley who’s rage flowed into his words.

“What gives you the right!?” Whitley yelled at his father over the line making the older Schnee flinch if the way he heard the shuffling of the clothing’s he was wearing that Whitley heard would be believed.

“I beg your pardon?” Jacques asked offended about the tone his son was taking with him, “What kind of tone is that?” Jacques asked his tone showing his annoyance with his son. Whitley didn’t seem to care what his father had to say as he continued to yell.

“How dare you insult her!” Whitley yelled his anger nearly boiling over her was seeing red, an impressive feat considering how he usually tried to keep a level head when dealing with things, his father on the other hand cared nothing for this and continued.

“Who, that stupid faunus that you decided to hire? Truly I will never understand your affinity for those filthy creatures.” Jacques said making Whitley even angrier. Taking a deep breath Whitley calmed himself down a bit so as not to completely unload nineteen years of pent up anger onto the man, and with a voice dripping and seething with as much venom and malice as a scorpion faunus’s tail or a snake faunus’s bite he spoke up again.

“Insult me, criticize how I do things, but mention her and I will be less forgiving next time.” Whitley said the malice in his voice shining as bright as a lighthouse on a starless moonless night. His father seemed to take this in jest as he laughed.

“And why does one faunus matter so much to you?” Jacques asked laughing at his son’s anger, Whitley sighed he knew this was a lost cause he might as well get the last laugh on the old man before he hung up.

“She matters to me father, because some of us don’t do things for only a name.” Whitley said as he hung up the scroll. Looking out the window into the Schnee Manor’s garden he saw his mother sipping wine, closing his eyes he let out a silent sigh, he hated this family sometimes.


	3. The Prince And the Wolf Go To the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to write, I hope you guys like it, the next chapter should be up in a few more days. That one will probably be explicit and so fare warning in advance.

Whitley adjusted his suits collar, he was preparing to attend another formal event in the name of the Schnee company. This time his sister was officially attending but had requested him to attend as the CEO and President of the SDC; alongside this he also had to bring a date with him.

        “Are you sure this is a good dress Whitley?” Magnolia asked as she inspected herself in the mirror, Whitley walked inside, hoping to get a glance at what his date looked like in the dress he bought for her earlier that week. Looking the wolf faunus up and down, Whitley was very, very appreciative of what he bought.  The dress Magnolia was wearing was a white sheath ball gown. The ballgown was in stark contrast to not only her black hair but, to her ebony skin which made her look rather beautiful in Whitley’s opinion.

        “Yes, the dress looks grand on you, dear.” Whitley said as he placed the final touches on Magnolia’s entire attire, a white rose adorning her hair, “My, my you look the epitome of beauty and radiance.” Whitley said as he took ahold of Magnolia’s hand, making the wolf faunus blush brightly.

        “S-Whitley, we’re going to be late.” Magnolia reminded Whitley that they had a schedule to keep up, nodding Whitley lead his date to the limo that would take them to the event. This event was being held by a business associate of the SDC, so it would be uncouth for him not to show up. One thing that Whiteley was glad about was this event wasn’t televised or featured in any news outlets, so he could avoid most of the annoyances that came with him taking Magnolia with his date, dealing with the inner machinations of rich and snobby assholes was slightly more palpable than paparazzi.

        Aside from this being a thing that he had to do for the SDC, this was also Whitley and Magnolia’s first date. It was rather embarrassing for Whitely to ask her, indeed under his calm demeanor he was still 19 years old and still trying to date a women six years his senior. It also did not help that he was doing it with his sister and her wife egging him on. Just remembering it made his pale skin heat a few degrees and turn as red as one of the rose petals of his sister-in-law’s semblance.

**A few days earlier**

        Whitley had not expected to see his sister this lovely day, he was rather surprised when she appeared in his office to talk to him, her wife in toe. The two while on slightly better terms than when they were younger, were not found of social calls or visits, so chances are this either was huntress business or  SDC business, though those two were oft not mutually exclusive.

        “Sister, what do I owe this visit to?” Whitley asked a smile adorning his face, it wasn’t one of the fake ones so hopefully Weiss would not throw much of a stank about it, and thankfully she didn’t.

        “Ruby and I are here to discuss the event me and you have been invited to.” Weiss started and then she leaned in and without a hint of joke or irony said, “You need to find a date.” Whitley was at first wondering if his sister was doing some elaborate prank or if she lost a bet with her wife, but when he saw that she was dead serious he sighed.

        “You came all this way to tell me that?” Whitley asked in a sardonic tone, he knew his sister and her wife had some rather skewed priorities when it came to things, but he was rather surprised they would bother him about something as simple as a date. Then it dawned on him, he knew exactly why she was here and he was going to have none of it.

        “I swear if you try to force me to tell Magnolia about how I feel I swear.” Whitley managed to get those words before he heard the last person he wanted to be involved even remotely or tangentially involved in this conversation.

        “Tell me about how you feel about what?” Magnolia said as she walked into the office, she had a tray of tea and some other snacks, Whitley was frozen like a deer in headlights, meanwhile Ruby and Weiss were giggling like a bunch of prepubescent school girls at this cacophony of embarrassment for Whitley.

        “I-I um….” Whitley stammered out, at this moment he’d rather be fighting a giant Grimm or going through all the galas, balls and social functions in the world than trying to articulate to a lady that he had feelings for her.

        “Go on Whitley tell Magnolia how you feel.” Weiss said in a mocking tone, this was her plan all along, and he fell for it. He’d get her back for that when he got the chance.

        “Sir?” Magnolia said as she placed down the tray, remembering not to call him by his first name around others, Whitley took a deep breath and then walked up to Magnolia she had stepped back a few inches, Whitley took ahold of her hand and he began to gently rub it.

        “Magnolia, I…you know what I can show you better than I can say it.” Whitley said as he brought his lips upon hers. Ruby let out a coo of joy and Weiss let out a slight gasp. Much to his surprise Magnolia didn’t object, on the contrary she deepened the kiss. When the two parted Whitley was both surprised and a little bit relieved.

        “I take it this is your way of confessing to me, correct Whitley?” Magnolia said, Whitley nodded, and she laughed, “Took you long enough.” Magnolia said as she kissed Whitley again. That was several days ago, now he was on his first date with her, and suffice to say, Whitley was nervous. He sighed as they pulled into private villa of the host of the party. Stepping out of the limo, Whitley opened the door for his date and held his hand for her.

        “So, shall we go Ms. Crinière?” Whitley said holding his hand out for her, she nodded and held his hand as they entered the party. Many members of the Atlas high society were there for it, including a few celebrities, famous hunters and huntresses and several other men and women of high worth. Whitley could see that all eyes were on him and Magnolia, though he did not give a damn and he and Magnolia began the job that they came here to do, mingle, and try to put on a good public image for the SDC.

        This seemed to go rather well, as Whitley and Magnolia managed to mingle and talk to many members of high society, though Whitley could tell that a lot of the guests were only humoring him because of his status and money. This was compounded when Magnolia left for a moment to go to the restroom. That’s when someone decided it would be a good idea to bad mouth his date.

        “My, my Mr. Schnee, you sure do have…interesting taste.” A man slightly older than Whitley said as he took a sip of some champagne, Whitley rolled his eyes not wanting to pay the man much mind, “Though I have to say, I didn’t expect you to stoop so low.” The man said, this did catch Whitley’s attention as he turned to the man.

        “And what is that supposed to mean?” Whitley asked narrowing his eyes at the man, who apparently was so self-absorbed he couldn’t see murder nearly six inches in front of him. And so the man began a long winded ramble about how low faunus were and how it was beneath Whitley as a member of High Society to date one. Whitley for his part listened, his face unchanging.

        “Sir, I would refrain you from insulting my date, or her people.” Whitley said pure venom and malice dripping from every word he uttered. The man scoffed at this and turned away from him.

        “You know, I can defend myself.” Magnolia said, having heard most of the man's tirade against her and other faunus. Whitley smiled at her and took her hand.

        “I know, now come we have a party to try to enjoy.” Whitley said as he lead Magnolia around to different areas of interest in the party, their night was filled with dancing and drinking. Bringing Magnolia back home Whitley flopped onto his bed and went straight to sleep. The next morning he woke up to his scroll ringing like a fire alarm.

        “What!?” Whitley said as he picked up the scroll and answered it not even bothering to look who it was. And his annoyance was compounded when he heard who it was: his father Jacques, who proceeded to yell at him.

        “Do you know what the words, social shitstorm mean?!” Jacques yelled loud enough to make Whitley move his ear away from the scroll to not hear him as loudly.

        “Father, what the hell are you talking about?” Whitley asked not quite sure what his father was talking about in his sleepy state, Jacques’s loud yelling notwithstanding. He was lucky he wasn’t as hungover as last time.

        “I’m surprised, since you’re all the news can talk about.” Jacques said making Whitley balk, what the hell was the old man talking about, then Whitley turned on a news station, and there he was, and so was Magnolia and all over the enticement sections of the news, was his new relationship with her.

        “Oh god damn it.” Whitley said as he hung up the scroll abruptly. This was going to be a long, long week.


End file.
